Mistress of the Full Moon
by KisandraWesker
Summary: Sakura is bitten by a vampire...but it was by someone who she suspected the least...who could it be? Can Sakura keep her secret? Don't own Naruto! ItaXSaku
1. Transformed by someone unexpected!

Mistress of the Full Moon

Sakura is bitten by an unexpected vampire one night and is worried that Itachi might find out. Can she keep her secret or will the secret slip? Don't own Naruto! Enjoy!

--

Ch 1 - Transformed by someone unexpected

Sakura woke up to the sun shining in her room. She slowly sat up, brushing her pink hair out of her face. She looked at her clock. "OH SNAP!! I'M LATE FOR TSUNADE-SAMA'S LESSON!!" she shouted, leaping out of her bed and rushing to get ready. She brushed her hair, placed on her headband and gloves. She opened her window and took off, leaping from roof to roof. "I'm soooo late! Tsunade-sama will have my head on a silver plate before I can say 'Konoha'!" she said. Finally, she arrived at the Hokage Tower where she rushed into Tsunade's office, out of breath. "I'm (pant)(pant) here..." Sakura panted. Tsunade arched an eyebrow. "Are you ok? Do we need to get Shizune?" she asked, smiling. "I'm (pant)(pant) fine. Just let me catch my breath," Sakura said, hands on her knees, breathing hard. After a few minutes, Sakura's breathing was under control. "Sorry I'm late. I didn't realize what time it was," she said. "Oh, Sakura. I meant to tell you before you left. There's no lesson today. I have to go to a meeting today so meeting's canceled," Tsunade said.

Sakura's eyes widened. "No lesson?" she asked. Tsunade laughed. "You were in a such a hurry yesterday that you didn't let me tell you about today," she said. "Oh oops. Hehe..my bad," Sakura said, smiling. "Now go outside and enjoy your day. You deserve this day off," Tsunade said. "Arigatou, Tsunade-sama," Sakura said before taking off again. In town, she walked in the streets, looking for somewhere to go. She wasn't looking for where she was going when she bumped into someone. "Oh sorr--!!" the someone she bumped into was Itachi Uchiha! Sakura finally convinced him to come back to get a clean slate, but if he did something wrong, he would be charged with the crimes he did in the past so Sakura decided to stay with him. "Hey Itachi," she said, the two embracing. "How come you're not with Tsunade?" he asked. "She gave me the day. She has to go to a meeting today. So...what do you want to do?" Sakura asked.

Itachi looked around. "Let's get something to eat," he said. Sakura agreed and went into a nearby resturant. "Two, please," Sakura said to the attendant. She led them to a booth and they sat down. The attendant went away. "So what have you been up to? I hope nothing wrong," Sakura said. Itachi shook his head. "Some idiot wanted to fight me for money," he said. "What?!" Sakura exclaimed. "But I took him out, the fool," Itachi said. Sakura smiled. "Did Tsunade hear about it?" she asked. Itachi nodded. "I told her he started it first and I had to defend myself," he said. Sakura heaved a sigh of relief. "I'm glad she didn't have your head," she said. "Hey Sakura," TenTen said, walking up. "TenTen! You work here?" Sakura asked. "Yup. Got any idea for your drinks?" TenTen said. "I'll take a water," Itachi said. "I'll take a strawberry shake," Sakura said. "Comin' right up!" TenTen said, walking off.

Suddenly, five burgulars barged in, making people inside scream and duck for cover. "Alrigh'! Hand over all of ya'lls dough and no one gets hurt!" one of them said. Sakura and Itachi glared, clenching their fists. She leapt over the table and grabbed one of the burgulars and hurled him into the wheel. He crashed into it, creating a crater before sliding off and landing on the floor in a heap. "Hey! Who did--!! Oh you're going down lady! Get 'em boys!" the leader shouted and the other four charged. Suddenly, kunais and shurikens started flying towards them. "SAKURA, DUCK!" Itachi yelled. Sakura got down immediately as the sharp weapons flew at the burgulars. Three of them went down, but the leader dodged them and went for Sakura. Sakura dodged him and got into battle stance. "Sakura, leave him to me. Go get Tsunade and quickly," Itachi said. Sakura nodded and dashed out. Tsunade was in the streets when Sakura told her what's going on at the resturant.

They both hurried to the resturant where Itachi was taking on the leader of the burgulars. He had the burgular pinned to the wall. "You're weak..." he said softly before activating Tsukuyomi, making the burgular scream in agony as he clutched his head. Itachi released him, making the leader fall to the floor, writhing in pain. Then, he saw the Hokage come in and he stepped back. "He was trying to rob us," he said. Tsunade just looked at him in disbelief. "Come on, Itachi. Let's go," Sakura said, dragging Itachi behind her. The sun was setting and Itachi went to the top of The Hokage Tower to watch the sun go down. "Man...that was a close one back at the resturant," Sakura said. "Hmph...that burgular was no problem," Itachi said with a smirk. "Yea, you think you're all big and bad. But when you're around me, you go soft. I was expecting the Itachi I knew when we first met. Remember? Hmm?" Sakura asked with a grin. Itachi chuckled. "Not this time, Sakura," Itachi said. "I bet that the other Akatsuki members are wondering what happened to you? Tempted to go back?" Sakura asked.

Itachi shook his head. "No...I'm not going back. I found a new life here. My life...with you," Itachi said. Sakura blushed, smiling. They heard laughter down below and they looked to see Naruto and Hinata chasing each other around until Naruto tackled her to the ground and cascades of laughter came from Hinata. They closed the gap with a kiss. "Aww! That's so cute! They're finally together," Sakura said. The sun went down and the moon began to rise. Then, Sakura and Itachi saw small figures flying in the night. "Are those...bats?" Sakura asked. "Yup. They are," then he turned to Sakura with a devilish grin. "I heard they come out at night...to find lonely girls and suck their blood right out...that's when they turn into vampires. If I were you, I wouldn't be alone at night cause who knows. You might next on their menu," Itachi said with a playful hiss. Then, he licked her neck. "They find the right vein, then it's goodbye to your blood," he added. "Oh Itachi, stop it! There's no such thing as vampires. They're only legend. They don't REALLY exsist," Sakura said.

"I would be careful if I were you. Those bats...could be them right now," Itachi said, still smirking devilishly. Sakura smirked. "Then I'll offer you first," she said. They closed the gap between with a passionate kiss. After several moments, they broke apart and Itachi took Sakura home. After reaching her home, Itachi broke the silence. "Your castle awaits, princess." "Thanks for taking me home, Itachi," Sakura said, then kissed him on the cheek. As Itachi walked away, he added looking over his shoulder... "Don't let the bats bite." With that, he walked off. Sakura shook her head. "I swear. His head is full of silly ideas," she said, walking inside. She took off her shoes and placed them by the front door and put on her slippers. She went into the kitchen to grab a sandwich since she didn't have nothing to eat at the resturant. Then, she thought she heard a rattling at the window. "Maybe Itachi trying to scare me. It's not going to work," she thought, heading up to her room.

Upon reaching her room, she closed the door and sat on her bed and ate her sandwich. Her eye caught a picture frame with yong Sasuke, Naruto and her along with Kakashi smiling (except for Sasuke, of course). After finishing her sandwich, she threw her napkin away and got into her nightclothes. Then, she heard rattling at her window. "That little...he doesn't know when to give up. When I turn off my light, he'll go home," Sakura said, finished with changing. She climbed into bed and shut off the light. Her clock read ten o'clock when she went to sleep. At one o'clock in the morning, the rattling at her window started again, waking her up. She rubbed her eyes and went to her window. She opened it and looked outside. "Okay...Itachi wouldn't be out this late. What's trying to get in?" Sakura asked herself, looking around outside. She gave up after a few minutes and closed her window. She locked it to make sure nothing got in...but little did she know, something DID get in when she wasn't looking.

She shrugged her shoulders and slid back into bed. Suddenly, she heard what sounded a clawing noise. Her heart raced, her senses on alert. She went deeper under her blankets, terrified at what could be in her room. Finally, the noise stopped and soon, she went back to sleep. While she slept...a bat was hanging upside down and gently glided down and transformed into a pale skinned vampire. His shadow blocked the moonlight as his shadow hovered over Sakura. He licked his lips, fangs bared. He slowly leaned in, fangs closing. As his fangs made contact, he heard Sakura and he clapped over her mouth as she let out a muffled scream. "Shhh...quiet, young one," the vampire said. Finally, he sunk his fangs into her neck, causing her to let out a muffled bloodcurdling scream. Then, Sakura felt weak as she felt her blood being sucked out. After a few moments, he released his fangs from her neck. Sakura turned and stared in horror, hand over her bleeding neck, healing it. But the bite marks remained.

The vampires wiped off the blood on his lips with the back of his hand. "It's good to see you, Sakura," the vampire said, licking off her blood from his hand. "How...how do you know me? Who are you?" Sakura asked, fear in her voice. "Turn on the light and you will see," the vampire said. Sakura slowly turned on her lamp and gasped at the vampire that bit her.

--

Dun dun dun! Who could it be?

Please review!


	2. Sasuke returns!

Mistress of the Full Moon

Ch 2! Hey guys! Guess who's back in Konoha!

Read and find out!

--

Ch 2 - Sasuke returns

"SASUKE?!" Sakura screamed, but Sasuke put a hand over her mouth to quiet her. "Shhh...of course it's me. It's good to see you," Sasuke said. He pulled his hand away as Sakura's eyes filled with tears. Sasuke hadn't returned for a year since he left. As she hurried towards Sasuke, she suddenly weak and started to collapse, but Sasuke caught her and placed her back in bed. "Sakura, you need to lie down. I'm sorry if I got too much," Sasuke said. Sakura hugged him, tears spilling from her eyes and Sasuke returned the embrace. "I was so--so devastated! I really missed you! I thought you would never come back!" she sobbed, beating his chest. Sasuke stopped her and continued to hold her in his arms. "I'm sorry, Sakura...I had to leave, but I didn't expect to be turned into..." Sakura looked up. "You mean...!? What...How did you...?" Sakura started. "How did I become a vampire? Long story short. I was on my here when this black cloaked gang surrounded me. Tried to fight them off, but one of them bit me. I thought I was going to die, but then I was released, but...at a price," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke..." Sakura gasped. "I had to feed. Didn't eat for two days straight. I tried regular food, but that didn't work. When I tried blood, I found it that it's the only way for my starvation to go away," Sasuke said. They were silent for a moment, then Sasuke broke the silence. "So...what's been going on?" he asked. Sakura smiled. "I'm training under Lady Tsunade. I've gotten quite strong and--" "I heard Itachi lives here now...and you're going out with him, right?" Sasuke asked. Sakura gasped. "Sasuke I--" "It's alright, as long as I know he's turned over a new leaf," Sasuke said. "Wait...what about your revenge?" Sakura asked. Sasuke shook his head. "Not after what I've become," he said. Sakura was relieved. At least they won't kill each other. "And Naruto and Hinata are dating," Sakura said. Sasuke smiled a little. "I knew it," he said. Sakura laughed a little. Then, she noticed there was some of her blood on her hand when she held her neck.

She looked around and found a bandage wrap and wrapped it around her neck, careful not to choke herself. "Sasuke, I know you're a vampire, but do you want to come down and have something to eat before you take off again?" she asked. Sasuke nodded and Sakura turned off her lamp and the two headed downstairs. She went into the fridge and got some ham, then went to the food pantry and got the bread. After finishing making the sandwichs, the two each settled into a couch. "Sasuke...tell me. Did you get a look at any of those guys that attacked you?" Sakura asked. Sasuke swallowed part of his sandwich before shaking his head and replying "No. They all had their hoods up. I didn't see them. If I had, I would tell you, but..." his voice trailed off. "Oh...sorry," Sakura said, looking down. "It's ok, Sakura. Let me guess. If I told you who attacked me, we could go to Lady Tsunade and tell her what happened. Tsunade doesn't believe in vampires. She thinks they're only myths, so that option's out," Sasuke said.

"But you could prove it and--" "What? Get me killed? No way," Sasuke said, cutting off Sakura. "Yea...you're right. We can't go in and say "Hey Lady Tsunade guess what? Sasuke's a vampire! Heck no. That oughta be a one way ticket to the psychotic ward," Sakura said. Sasuke nodded and then, he glanced at the clock. It read 5:15 am! Sakura's eyes widened. "It's morning, already? Why am I not tired?" she asked. Sasuke finished his sandwich and smiled. "It's you transforming into what I am...a creature of blood and darkness," he said. He made rapid handseals and changed into a blood red and black cloak. His hair was partially silver and had crimson eyes. "I better be off. I need to get back to my clan," he said before heading back up to Sakura's room with Sakura on his heels. "Are you going to be around much?" Sakura asked. "Yea. But stay with Itachi...who knows? Maybe the guys that attacked me might come here," Sasuke said, sprouting his wings. Before he took off, Sakura hugged him and the younger Uchiha once again returned the embrace.

"I'll be around if you need help with your new instincts," he said before flying off into the moonlit sky. Sakura smiled as he flew off into the now brightning sky. She shielded her eyes as the sun peaked over the horizon. As Sakura got dressed, she found that the sun was not burning her. "Well...so much for vampires being weak in the sun," she said. She looked in the mirror and she found that she had now silver highlights in her hair and crimson eyes like Sasuke! "How do I hide these?" she asked. Then, she closed her eyes and focused on her regular form. Then, her silver highlights and crimson eyes were gone. After that, she headed into the streets, looking for Itachi. Suddenly, she tripped over what looked like an hair thin wire. Then, a bucket of water fell onto her head, covering her. She tore off the bucket and screamed "NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Then, she heard laughter from the rooftops as Naruto and Konohamaru were laughing their heads off.

She glared at them, crimson eyes appearing. Her anger was going through the roof as she tore after them. Naruto and Konohamaru screamed and took off at top speed. As Sakura chased them throughout Konoha, she felt her speed increased with step she took. Finally, after an hour of chasing them, she cornered them in an alleyway, crimson eyes flashing with rage. "Get out of here, Konohamaru. You don't know how mad she can get!" Naruto said. He didn't need to told twice as Konohamaru in terror, but suddenly, Sasuke showed up and grabbed him and led him back to Sakura. Then, Naruto felt himself being held by the throat as Sakura lifted him up from the ground. Her fangs grew out as she hissed at Naruto. "What...what are you? You're not Sakura!" Naruto yelled out, but Sakura placed a hand over his mouth to silence him. Then, she leaned towards his neck and licked it, trying to find a vein. At last, she found one. Naruto was shaking with terror as he saw Sakura bared her fangs.

Then, she sunk her fangs into his neck, causing him to release a muffled scream. Konohamaru was getting the same treatment from Sasuke. After a few minutes, Sakura and Sasuke were done. Konohamaru was lifeless from the loss of blood and Naruto was unconsious. Sakura licked the blood off of her lips. Finally, her rage calmed and she looked at the carnage left by her. Sakura was scared to death that Itachi might come and see what happened. "Naruto...I'm sorry," she said. "It's the way we live, Sakura, whether we like it or not. We have to feed sometime. I know it's hard to get used to at first, but you'll get used to it after awhile," Sasuke said. Sakura looked down sadly. "I hope so, Sasuke...for Itachi's sake...for Naruto's, too," she said. Sakura picked up Naruto and took him back home and laid him down on his bed. She licked the blood off of Naruto's neck and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Naruto...when you wake up...I'll tell you everything..I promise," Sakura said.

After leaving Naruto's house, Sakura met Sasuke in the alleyway. "Sasuke, you better get out of here before any of my friends see you," she said. "Ok. I'll be around if you need me," Sasuke said before flying into the sky. Sakura smiled, then went off to find Itachi. Then... "Sakura." The pink haired kunoichi turned to see Kakashi walking up to her. "Oh hi sensei!" Sakura said. "Have you seen Naruto?" Kakashi asked. "I guess he's in bed. Always slacking off as usual," Sakura said. "And...why are you wet?" Kakashi asked. "Oh..Konohamaru pulled another prank on me," Sakura said, her anger growing a little. Kakashi shook his head. "I guess I'm right...he does take after Naruto," he said. Sakura smiled. "Well...I better be off. See ya later, Sakura," Kakashi said, walking off. "Bye sensei!" Sakura said. After he vanished from sight, she hurried off to find Itachi. Sure enough, he was waiting by the Hokage Tower.

"Hey Itachi!" Sakura said, running to him. Itachi smiled and took Sakura in his arms. "So...how are you?" he asked. "I'm ok," Sakura said with a smile. They walked among the streets, hand in hand. "Oh Itachi! I wanna show you something! Follow me!" Sakura said, taking off with Itachi on her heels. They got to the Hokage Tower and Sakura leapt up to the Great Stone Faces, followed by Itachi. They got on top of the Third Hokage's face and stared out into the horizon. "Now this a view or what?" Sakura asked. "It's beautiful, Sakura. I never knew Konoha would be this huge," Itachi said. Suddenly, they heard fighting in the streets down below. "What's going on?" Sakura asked. "One way to find out. Let's go," Itachi said. They took off down the faces and landed on the ground and ran towards the fight scene. When they arrived, they saw Naruto, now recovered from Sakura's bite, and Kankuro fighting each other. "You jerk! Why don't you pick on someone your own size! Hinata is off limits!" Naruto shouted. "Oh come on. I just joking with her," Kankuro said, winking at Hinata.

Hinata, surprising everyone, glared at Kankuro. "Naruto...leave him to me. I had enough of running away," Hinata said. "Whoa...Hinata," Naruto said. He stared at her for a moment, then smiled and nodded. "Go get 'em, Hinata!" Sakura cheered. Hinata turned to Sakura and nodded, then turned back to Kankuro. "Ok, Crow. Let's do this!" Kankuro said, unleashing his puppet. Hinata got into Hyuuga stance, Byakugan activated. "Go, Hinata! WOO!!" Ino cheered. "Teach that creep a lesson!" TenTen shouted. "Puppet Jutsu: Blades of the Underworld!" Kankuro shouted. Crow released his spinning blades and rampaged towards Hinata. "Hyuuga style taijutsu: Rotation!" Hinata shouted, spinning in a rapid circle, heavily damaging Crow. After Hinata stopped spinning, she got into Gentle fist stance. "You're in range...Gentle fist: 8 trigram, 64 palms!" Hinata shouted. Neji, who was watching the fight, was surprised. Then, Hinata charged for Kankuro and began shutting off chakra points. "2 palms...4 palms...8 palms...16 palms...32 palms...64 palms!!" Hinata shouted, delievering the blows and with the final blow, Kankuro was sent to the ground, all chakra points shut off.

"WOOO!! YEA HINATA!! CHA!!" Sakura cheered and the audience around burst into cheers. "I...I actually did it!" Hinata said, grinning. Naruto ran up and hugged her. "You did it, Hinata! You did it! You actually beat Kankuro!" he cheered. Sakura also ran up and glomped her. "I'm so proud of you, Hinata!" she said. Hinata returned both embraces, then Kakashi appeared. The crowd silenced. "What's going on?" Kakashi asked. "Um...Kankuro..he," Hinata started. "He was picking on her, Kakashi-sensei. She told him to stop, but that jerk wouldn't listen. He got what he deserved!" Naruto said. "Yea. Picking on girls ain't right and Hinata is a girl that boys don't want to mess with," Sakura said. Some of the people nodded, agreeing. Then, they heard Kankuro starting to get up. "Kankuro...come with me," Kakashi said. Kankuro looked at Hinata, who was glaring again, then he got up and went with Kakashi. "Ok, people! Back to your business!" Sakura shouted. The crowd dispersed, leaving Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Itachi alone. "You did great, Hinata," Naruto said. "Arigatou, Naruto-kun," Hinata said. "Yea you really showed Kankuro!" Sakura said.

"I'm impressed by your skills. You are one powerful Hyuuga. You have my respect," Itachi said. "Um..thank you," Hinata said. "Come on, Hinata. Let's go for some ramen as a celebration," Naruto said. Hinata nodded and the two ran off. "Wanna go for some ice cream?" Sakura asked. Itachi nodded and the two walked towards Tai Hung's Ice Cream. The two went in and looked at all of the flavors. The one that made Sakura's mouth water was Fudge Royale and Itachi's fav was Butter Pecan. "Hey, Sakura," the lady at the counter said. "Miss Suzuki! How are ya?" Sakura asked. Miss Suzuki was an elderly woman who ran the place for 13 years. "I see you brought Itachi. How are you, young man?" Miss Suzuki asked. "I'm fine, thank you," Itachi replied. "And you two would like the usual, right?" Miss Suzuki asked. "Yea," Sakura said and Itachi nodded. "Coming right up, dears," Miss Suzuki said. She went into the back and they heard shouting and another worker, a younger woman, come out with two medium sized cups.

She scooped three scoops of Sakura's Fudge Royale and Itachi's Butter Pecan and gave them their ice cream. Miss Suzuki came back out. "Like usual dears, it's on me," she said. "Thanks, Miss Suzuki! See ya later!" Sakura said and the two left. The two found a tree and sat under it and ate their ice cream. "I haven't had ice cream in a long time," Itachi said. "I wonder why," Sakura said with a smile.

--

SASUKE'S BACK?! Can Sakura keep her secret?

Please review


	3. A near bite

Mistress of the Full Moon

Ch 3! You know the disclaimer!

On with the story.

--

Ch 3 - A near bite

The sun was setting and Itachi and Sakura decided to spend the night at Sakura's house. They got inside and then, Sakura remembered that the blood was still on her sheets! "Itachi, could you excuse me for a moment? I need to change my bedsheets," Sakura said. Itachi nodded and went and sat down on the sofa in the living room. Sakura went up to her room and took off her bloody sheets and went downstairs and threw them into the washing machine. She placed some soap in there and turned it on and left it alone. She went to the hallway closet and took out new sheets and placed them on the bed, smoothing them out. Then, she placed her black blanket back on. Then, there was a tap on her window and it was Sasuke. She opened it, letting Sasuke come in. "Sasuke, what are doing here?" she whispered. Sasuke held up a clear flask of blood. "I got this for you," Sasuke said. Sakura, remembering she was a vampire now, took it. "Thanks. I guess I'll have to get used to drinking this," she said, opening the flask and taking a drink. "Does Itachi know?" Sasuke asked. Sakura shook her head. "If I tell him...he..he may not love me anymore," she said.

"It's ok if you don't want to tell him, but he's gonna find out sooner or later," Sasuke said. "I know..." Sakura said, looking down. After drinking half a flask, she capped it and placed it in her underwear drawer. (AN: boys don't dare go in there!) She closed her drawer. "Sasuke...even though you bit me...why are helping me?" she asked. "..Cause you're my friend...and always will be, no matter what," Sasuke said. Sakura smiled. "Sakura, is someone up there?" came Itachi's voice. "Sasuke, you better hide!" Sakura whispered. Sasuke nodded and turned into a bat and hung upside down, just as Itachi came in. "Sakura, were you talking to somebody?" Itachi asked. "I was talking to Hinata outside. She's gone now," Sakura said. "Oh, ok," Itachi said. Sakura mentally let out a sigh of relief. After two hours of movie watching, the two climbed into bed and Itachi instantly fell asleep. Sakura was wide awake, her vampiric instincts, taking over.

She got up and opened her window. She heard flapping of wings as Sasuke flew out and changed back into human form, hovering in mid air. "Let's go find Naruto," he said. "But Sasuke...how do I get my wings?" Sakura asked. "Focus on 'em," Sasuke replied. Sakura closed her eyes and then, she felt her wings come out. "Let's go," Sasuke said and Sakura took off after him. The sensatation was too much for Sakura as she flew over Konoha. She let out a laugh, enjoying this moment. After several minutes, they arrived at Naruto's house, where they found him fast asleep with Hinata at his side. "Aww...cute," Sakura said. They slowly crept inside. "Sasuke, wait here," Sakura whispered. "Got it," Sasuke whispered back. She crept into Naruto's room and slightly shook the sleeping blonde. Naruto stirred. "Mmmm...hmm? Sakura? What are doing here?" Naruto whispered, rubbing his eyes. "Sasuke came back. He's waiting outside," Sakura whispered. "WHAT?! Sasuke's back?!" Naruto harshly whispered. "Shhhh...don't wake up Hinata. Come on. Get dressed," Sakura whispered. Naruto got up and got into his orange jumpsuit and blue shoes and followed Sakura outside.

They got outside where, sure enough, Sasuke was waiting. Sakura closed the door. "Sasuke? Is that really you?" Naruto asked. "How are you doing, idiot?" Sasuke asked, smirking. "Sasuke...where've you been?" Naruto asked. "Long story, Naruto," Sakura said. "Well, spill it already!" Naruto said. "Well..." Sakura then told him how Sasuke got bit by one of this black clad gang and turned into a vampire. Next, he bit her, turning her into a vampire. Then, after Konohamaru and Naruto played that trick on Sakura, her anger rose and was forced to bite Naruto in order to calm herself, but Konohamaru wasn't so lucky for he died upon Sasuke biting him also. Now, Naruto's a vampire also. "...so that's about it," Sakura finished. "So...I'm a vampire? Prove it that Sasuke's a vampire!" Naruto said. Sasuke sighed and turned into his vampire form with his black cloak, silver and black hair, crimson eyes and razor sharp fangs. "Proof enough?" Sasuke asked. Naruto gulped, knowing it was real. He touched his teeth, but winced in pain as he felt his finger touch one of his fangs. "I'm really..?" Naruto gasped. The two vampires nodded.

"But...what am I going to tell Hinata, now I can't go out into the sun?" Naruto asked. "Calm down, loser. When you're in human form, like you are right now, you can go out into the sun. Don't worry about it too much," Sasuke said. "Man, Naruto. You worry about the littlest of things sometimes," Sakura said. Suddenly, Sasuke turned to see four black clad figures staring at them. Naruto and Sakura saw them too and got into battle stance, but Sasuke held out his arm to stop them. "It's my clan. Calm down," Sasuke said. He jumped down to meet them. Shrugging, Naruto and Sakura followed. "What took you?" Sasuke asked the black cladsmen. They took down their hoods to reveal a firery red headed woman with green cat's eyes, a black haired boy with golden eyes, an older woman with silver hair with violet eyes and a young girl who looked thirteen with pure white eyes and dark brown hair. "Gomen, Sasuke-sama. We were sidetracked by the goons that attacked you a few nights ago," the silver haired woman said. "Anything?" Sasuke asked. They shook their heads. "Nothing. They fled before we could get to them. Man, what a bunch of chickens!" the younger girl said.

"Oh. Guys, this is Naruto Uzamaki and Sakura Haruno. You two, this is Rosso," he pointed to the red head woman "Roxas" he pointed to the black haired boy "Ryota" he pointed to the silver haired woman "and Yuffie, the hyper one," he pointed to the young dark brown haired girl who waved. "Nice to meet ya," Naruto said. "Hello. Sasuke told me a little about you guys. What brings you here?" Sakura asked. "If you've heard from our conversation, we're trying the doodoo brains that attacked Sasuke-sama," Yuffie said. "And so far, no success," Rosso said. Sakura looked at her watch and it read 4:06 a.m.! "Oh snap. It's been that long?" Sakura asked. From the rooftops, Kakashi was watching them. "Vampires? They're real? And my students are vampires? I don't think Lady Tsunade is going to believe this," he thought. Meanwhile, Sasuke sensed a presence. "Guys...I know this chakra..!! It's Kakashi-sensei!" he whispered. "Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed. "Guys, listen. Act like he's not here. When I get the chance, I'll surprise him. Got it?" Sasuke whispered.

The others nodded and they split up after saying their 'goodbyes' and they split up. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura walked beside each other, 'talking'. "So Naruto. How long do you think you and Hinata will be together?" Sakura asked. "We made a promise to be together. And that promise is going to be fulfilled. Believe it!" Naruto said. "I thought you liked Sakura, Naruto," Sasuke said. "Well...I guess I changed my mind. But it's not like I don't like you anymore, Sakura. It's just--" "You found Hinata's love, right? I understand. I mean, Hinata really Kankuro's butt into next year. She's definetely like you. Always not backing down from a fight," Sakura said, laughing a little. "Guys, he's still watching. We'll split up to making him think we're going back to our homes. Ok?" Sasuke whispered. The two agreed. "Well, see ya later, Naruto," Sakura said. "Come on, Sakura. I'll take you home," Sasuke said. "No way! I'm taking her home!" Naruto snapped. "Will you be quiet? Don't you want to wake up the neighborhood? Sasuke, you can take me home," Sakura said. "Sorry, loser. See ya," Sasuke said. Naruto smiled and hurried back home. After splitting up, Sasuke looked up to see Kakashi watching Naruto go back home. Sasuke silently flew up behind Kakashi.

Then, with lightning instincts, he grabbed Kakashi from behind. "A ninja never turns his back on his target," Sasuke said. Kakashi, with a surprised look on his face, turned to see Sasuke behind him, smirking. Sakura flew up and landed beside Sasuke. Naruto had run up the walls of the house and landed on the rooftop. "How much did you know?" Sasuke asked. "Enough. I know you guys are vampires and don't deny it," Kakashi said. "Who said we're going to deny it? We knew you were watching. You should've concealed your chakra level. Just be glad we're not angry with you for spying on us, otherwise you would be dead by now," Sasuke hissed. He released Kakashi, who turned and faced the others. "We're sorry we didn't tell you, Kakashi-sensei. We were afraid that you might not believe us," Sakura said. "It's alright. I didn't expect my students to be creatures of night," Kakashi said with a smile behind his mask. Sakura looked at her watch and it read 4:45 a.m. "We better get back home, guys. Sasuke, are you going to be sticking around?" Naruto said. Sasuke nodded.

"I better get back before Itachi finds out I'm gone and starts to worry," Sakura said, sprouting her wings. Then, she added "Kakashi-sensei, is there going to be another training session tomorrow?" Kakashi nodded. "Wait. You guys can't--" "We can still go out into the sun, but we have to be in human form, otherwise, we'll be fried like chickens," Naruto said. "Good...then I'll see you guys tomorrow," Kakashi said, disappearing. Sakura arrived back home, folding her wings back in and changing into human form. She changed back into her nightgown and slid into bed. Suddenly, her stomach growled. Sakura went to her dresser, but couldn't see the flask. She closed the drawer and slid back into bed. Then, she glanced at Itachi's exposed neck. She leaned in and gently licked it. Then, fangs beared, she leaned in once more and was about to bite him, but she resisted the urge and pulled back, making her fangs disappear. "What am I doing? I can't bite Itachi. I love him," Sakura thought. She laid back down on her pillow and went to sleep, knowing that her feeding time would have to wait until the morning when Itachi was gone.

--

Phew...that was a close one.

What do you think so far? Please review


	4. Busted!

Mistress of the Full Moon

Ch 4! You know the disclaimer!

On with the story

--

Ch 4 - Busted!

The sun rose, flooding Sakura's room with light. She moaned, covering herself to shield the sunlight that went into her eyes. She heard Itachi get up and get dressed. He went downstairs and got out a pad and pen. He wrote a note and stuck onto the dining room table. After that, he left, the door closing behind him. Two hours later, Sakura finally woke up and slowly got out of bed. She went to the drawer and took out the flask. She uncapped it and drank 1/4 of it. She capped it back on and settled it back beneath her clothes and closed the drawer. She licked her lips and went downstairs and found the sticky note left by Itachi.

_Sakura,_

_I didn't want to wake you up since you were sleeping so peacefully. I'll see you later. _

_Love, _

_Itachi Uchiha_

Sakura smiled and placed the sticky note back on the table and went back upstairs to get dressed. After getting dressed, she headed towards the training field where Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke were waiting. "Morning, Sakura!" Naruto said. "Hey Naruto," Sakura said. "What took you?" Sasuke asked. "Sorry. I guess I was really tired from last night," Sakura said. "Ok, you guys. Let's see how much you've improved. Sakura, you'll be taking Naruto and Sasuke. Let's see how much you've learned from Lady Tsunade," Kakashi said. Sakura smirked and pulled on her gloves. "This should be easy. Two on one? Easy peasy!" Naruto said. "I've been waiting for this," Sasuke said, activating Chidori. They both charged at her. Sakura channeled all of her chakra and with a yell, he slammed her fist into the ground, creating an earthquake, sending the boys flying away. Sasuke sprouted his wings to stop himself from hitting the water, but Naruto wasn't so lucky as he smacked the water with a big SPLASH!

Kakashi's eyes widened. "Go, Sakura. Nice work," he said. Sakura cracked her knuckles. "Easy peasy, as Naruto quoted it," she said, smiling. Naruto surfaced, sputtering out water. "Man, Sakura. I knew you had power, but not that much!" he said, swimming to shore. "Get me angry again, Naruto and his fist is going to your jaw! You're lucky I didn't kill you when I bit you!" Sakura said, glaring. "She's right, Naruto. So my advice, think before you act," Kakashi said.

"Hmph...you're still the same, even after I left...you're still a loser," Sasuke said. "What was that?! Last time we fought, I kicked your butt into next millenia!" Naruto snapped. "FYI, it was I who beat you. Remember at Final Valley? You didn't stand a chance," Sasuke said, smirking. "Come on, guys. Enough. You've settled it there and that's that. Don't make this another Final Valley fight," Kakashi said.

"Yea you guys. You're both acting like idiots!" Sakura said. "Who's being the idiot? You should tell that to Naruto," Sasuke said. "WHAT?! You're the one being the idiot!" Naruto shouted. "What was that? Do you need another lesson? Bring it!" Sasuke said, activating Chidori. "Fine! Bring it on!" Naruto shouted, activating Rasengan. Suddenly, Itachi appeared and grabbed Sasuke's wrist while Sakura held back Naruto. "Itachi! What are you doing here?!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Stopping you from making a scene," Itachi said. "Naruto, cut it out! Let it go! He beat you! Get over it!" Sakura said. Finally, the two calmed down, their jutsus fading away. Itachi and Sakura released Naruto and Sasuke. "Thanks for coming, Itachi," Sakura said. "I heard shouting and I knew Naruto and Sasuke get back into their usual fights," Itachi said. "Yea. Maybe this session was a bad idea," Kakashi said, scratching his head, sweatdropping. "But man, Sakura. Grandma Tsunade's training really improved your strength. You can take out anyone with just one puch!" Naruto said.

"Thanks, Naruto. Let's go something to eat. How about, for Naruto, some ramen?" Sakura said. "YAHOO! Ramen!" Naruto cheered. Sasuke shook his head, smirking. They went to Ichiaraku Ramen shop and they all took a seat and ordered ramen. After Kakashi got his bowel of ramen, his hand went to his mask and Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke stared at him, wondering what's behind there. Kakashi saw their looks and sweatdropped. "Oh come on. Quit it already. There's nothing unusual behind this mask," he said. The three young students went back to their ramen. "Man...that was a close one...if they found out, they would flip," Kakashi thought as he ate. After they all ate, they paid and left. "I'm going to have a walk. I'll see you guys later," Kakashi said, then disappeared. "I'm still wondering what's behind Kakashi's mask," Naruto said. "What is he hiding?" Sasuke asked. "I'm wondering that myself," Sakura said. "Sakura, I need to go somewhere. I'll see you later," Itachi said. He kissed her on the cheek and took off, leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Where's he off to in such a hurry?" Naruto asked. "None of your business. If he wanted us to know, he would've told us," Sakura said, hands on her hips. "Well I was just wondering!" Naruto said. "Man, even though I was gone, you're still poking your nose into other people's businesses. You haven't grown up a bit," Sasuke said. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Naruto shouted. "Guys, knock it off! If either of you don't shut up right now, these fists are taking both of you out!" Sakura snapped. That shut them up. "Thank you," Sakura said, heaving a sigh. "Naruto-kun!" came Hinata's voice. Naruto smiled and hurried over to Hinata. "Where've you been? I was looking for you," Hinata said. "Sorry. I had a sparing session with Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei. Where do you wanna go?" Naruto asked. Hinata looked around, then remembered something. "Um...do...do you wanna spar with me? I was looking for a partner, but Kiba and Shino are busy with missions so I thought..." Hinata said. "Sure I'll spar with you. But I won't go easy on you!" Naruto said. "Arigatou, Naruto-kun! Come on!" Hinata said and the two hurried to the training field.

"I'll see you later, Sakura. I'm going to go back home and relax for awhile. Getting here was no picnic," Sasuke said, walking off. Sakura waved and went to Ino's flower shop. "Hey billboard brow," Ino said. "Hey Ino-pig. How's it going?" Sakura said. "I have awesome news! Shikamaru asked me out! Can you believe it?!" Ino cheered. "Get out! Are you serious?!" Sakura gasped. "I'm serious as anything! When he first asked me out, I couldn't believe my ears! Finally, I got my date!" Ino said. "Congrats! How long are you dating now?" Sakura asked. "About three months," Ino said. "That's awesome, Ino!" Sakura said, then started to look around. "Finding something for Itachi?" Ino asked. Sakura nodded and found some daffodills. "Perfect!" Sakura said. She picked four and gave them to Ino. "10 yen," Ino said. Sakura gave her the money and took the flowers, now wrapped up, and left. She came to Itachi's house. She knocked a few times, but got no answers. She found the door was unlocked, so she stepped inside. "Itachi? Are you here?" Sakura called, closing the door.

She placed the daffodills on the dining room table and found Itachi's room. The light was off so she turned it on to find a nasty surprise...swords, daggers, crossbows, and crosses covered the wall. Sakura stood there in shock as the truth sunk in...Itachi was a hunter of vampires! She started to shake with fright, eyes brimming with tears. "He...he..." Sakura couldn't speak. Finally, she got her legs to move and she ran out of the house. "I have to warn the boys!" Sakura said. Finally, she found Sasuke and Naruto at the Hokage Tower. "SASUKE! NARUTO!" she screamed out. Sasuke, sensing something, ran to her with Naruto on his heels. She collapsed into Sasuke's arms, sobbing. "Sakura? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked. "What happened?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked up, tears flowing freely. "Itachi...he's...he's..." Sakura's voice broke, sobbing into Sasuke's chest. "He's what? Come on, Sakura!" Naurto said. "Naruto, calm down! Sakura...it's ok. Tell us what happened. What about Itachi?" Sasuke asked. Sakura finally stopped crying and she told the truth. "I went to Itachi's house to give him some daffodills. I laid them on the dining table and I noticed his door was cracked open and the light was off. When I turned it on...I...I saw vampire hunter weapons!" Sakura said, voice quivering.

"WHAT?!" the boys exclaimed. "That means...Itachi..." Naruto couldn't finish for they all knew the truth: Itachi was a vampire hunter. "Sasuke! What are we going to do? If he finds out, we're dead meat!" Naruto said. "I can't believe this...my own brother...your boyfriend is a hunter. That's why he's been running off...to find vampires to kill," Sasuke said. "We have to tell Kakashi-sensei, now!" Sakura said. "Right! Let's go find him!" Naruto said. The three took off. Moments later, they found Kakashi near the bridge, reading his book. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!!" all three of them called. Kakashi looked, knowing something was wrong, judging by the looks on their faces. They landed on the ground in front of Kakashi. "What's wrong?" Kakashi asked. "Itachi's a vampire hunter! Sakura went to his house and she saw weapons that hunters use!" Naruto exclaimed. Kakashi knew he wasn't lying. "I went to deliever some daffodills and that's when I saw his weapons. Now...I'm scared that he might find out!" Sakura said, sobbing again. Kakashi pulled her into his arms.

"Don't worry. We won't let Itachi find out. I promise," he said, rubbing Sakura's back, trying to calm her down. "What do we do about Itachi?" Sasuke asked. "Nothing for now. We just have to keep your secret quiet. If you go out at night, stay in the shadows as much as you can," Kakashi said. The boys nodded. "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said, hugging her sensei. Kakashi smiled behind his mask, stroking Sakura's back. Then, they saw Itachi go past them yards away. Sasuke and Naruto glared while Sakura was terrified. At night, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi headed outside. Then, they saw Itachi walking among the streets, crossbow in hand. Sakura's heart raced. Then, Sasuke saw a drunk in the streets. "Sakura, this is your first lesson in feeding. Try to lure him into the shadows, then kill him. Got it?" Sasuke said. Sakura nodded, knowing the drunk was on the other side of the building. Sakura flew down and landed in the alleyway. As the drunk passed by, Sakura whistled. The drunk turned and saw her, smirking. "Hey big boy. Come here. Wanna play?" Sakura asked with a devilish grin.

"Sure, baby. Anything you say. Ready or not, here I come, sweetcheeks!" the drunk said, walking towards her. Sakura slunk into the shadows, beckoning him to follow. As soon he entered the dark alleyway, Sakura immediately sunk her fangs into his neck, drinking his blood. "Man, Sakura's good," Naruto said softly. After drinking his blood, Sakura dumped the corpse into the dumpster. Then, she flew back up to meet the guys. "That was good, Sakura. Not bad for a beginner," Sasuke said. "He didn't taste half-bad, considering he was a drunk," Sakura said. Then, they saw Itachi run to the alleyway and saw the bloodied up body of the drunk. He looked around and took off again. "Guys, we better get out of this area," Naruto said. The others nodded and took off. Little did they know, Itachi saw their figures taking off and ran after them. Meanwhile, the gang found another victim, a dying homeless man. Sakura took pity on him and walked up to him. The man turned to her with dying eyes. "Please...save me..." he whispered. "I will. I'll end your pain...I hope you find peace..." Sakura said.

"Thank you, young lady..." the man said. Sakura tilted his head to expose his neck. Fangs bared, she leaned in and sunk them into his neck. Naruto looked at him sadly as he felt the man slowly fade. After a few moments, Sakura released him. "Thank...you..." the man said and with that, he breathed no more. Sakura was in tears as she took off her coat and placed it over him. "Rest in peace..." she said. As she stood up... "Sakura...that was very honorable." She gasped as she turned to see Itachi standing there.

--

Uh-oh! Busted! What will Itachi do?

Please review


	5. Sakura fights back!

Mistress of the Full Moon

Ch 5! What's Itachi going to do to Sakura?

Read and find out!

--

Ch 5 - Sakura fights back!

"Itachi...how did you..." Sakura gasped, her eyes staring in fright. "I saw you guys take off. I guess one of you killed that drunk," Itachi said. "He deserved it!" Naruto said. "And I had to end this man's life. He was in pain and I couldn't stand it. He told me to end him..." Sakura said. "Like I said, that was very honorable, Sakura. You did the right thing. But...I'm a hunter and you're a vampire...I have to..." Itachi said, looking down. "You're...you're going to kill me? NO! Itachi, don't do this! Think about the times we spent together! It doesn't matter if I'm a vampire! I'm still me!" Sakura exclaimed. "Itachi! Listen to her! She loves you! Are you going to throw it away by killing her!? If you're going to kill her, then you'll have to get by us!" Naruto snapped. "We won't let you end her life. And plus, I can finally get my revenge!" Sasuke shouted, activating Chidori. "Kakashi-sensei. Take Sakura and get out of here!" Naruto said. "Naruto, Sasuke! No! He's too strong for you to take on!" Sakura exclaimed. "We don't care! We won't let Itachi kill you! Now GO!" Sasuke shouted. "Sakura, let's go," Kakashi said. Sakura nodded and reluctantly followed Kakashi.

The two ran for several moments before arriving at Sakura's house. They ran inside and slammed the door and locked it. Sakura ran up to her bedroom and flung herself onto her bed, sobbing. "I can't believe it...Itachi tried to kill me...why, Itachi?! WHY?!" Sakura screamed into her pillow, sobbing. Kakashi went up and sat beside her and stroked her back. "Sakura...Itachi can't help it...he's a hunter. He acts on instinct alone. He can't help--" "THAT'S NOT TRUE! ITACHI WOULDN'T KILL ME!! I LOVE HIM AND HE LOVES ME!!" Sakura screamed, now sobbing into Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi embraced her, rocking her back and forth, trying to calm her. All of a sudden, Naruto crashed into the window, causing Kakashi and Sakura to break apart. Itachi leapt up, crossbow in hand. (que the 5th's fight theme) "That's it...ITACHI!!" Sakura screamed, summoning her chakra into her fist and smashing into his chest, sending him flying and landing into the streets with a mighty crash. Sakura sprouted her wings and went after Itachi. Naruto slowly got up and Kakashi and Naruto went after Sakura. Sasuke, hearing Sakura's angry scream and seeing Naruto and Kakashi following Sakura, tailed after them.

Meanwhile, Sakura landed, just as Itachi was getting, clutching his chest. Her crimson eyes glared daggers into Itachi, anger rising by the second. "Itachi...I thought you cared about me...now...it's all been a lie to cover up the real truth..you hate me, right down to the core," Sakura hissed. "Sakura...that's not true. I just--" "SHUT UP!" her other fist found itself in Itachi's chest, sending him into the river. He surfaced, struggling to stay above water. Finally, he summoned chakra to his feet and he climbed onto the top of the water. His crossbow was shattered and it was floating away. Sakura landed on the water, facing Itachi. "That's it...if you want to play rough...then let's do this," Itachi said, his old, heartless attitude coming back. "Now that's the Itachi I knew. Let's do this!" Sakura hissed with a devilish grin. "Shadow Clone Jutsu," Itachi said, making another clone of himself. Sakura summoned her chakra once more into her fists. Then, Sasuke landed beside her. "I'm with you. It's time for my revenge!" Sasuke said, activating his Sharingan.

Itachi and his clone charged for them, kunais drawn. Sakura slammed her fist into the water, creating a tsunami. It rushed over Itachi's clone, making it poof away, but Itachi turned into a flock of black birds. "A shadow clone! Sakura, stay sharp!" Sasuke said. "Right!" Sakura replied. Suddenly, two dragons rose from the water. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Itachi shouted. The two dragons headed for Sasuke and Sakura, but they both jumped out of the way. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Sasuke said, spitting fire from his mouth, incinerating one of the dragons, turning it into steam. Sakura jumped over the second dragon, making it crash into the wall, turning it back into water. "You'll have to do better than that, Itachi!" Sakura shouted. "I'm just getting warmed up. Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Itachi shouted, unleashed balls of fire at them. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted, hurling fire to combat the balls of flames.

Suddenly, Sasuke felt his curse mark activate, covering him in black marks. "The curse mark...!! Sasuke's power is doubling!" Kakashi said. "GET HIM GUYS!" Naruto shouted. "Sakura...my power is stronger. Let's kill him!" Sasuke said, powering up Black Chidori. (song ends) Sakura looked at him with disbelief. Sasuke charged for Itachi, murder on his mind. Everything seemed to going in slo-mo. "NOOO! SASUKE!!" Sakura screamed, rushing for Itachi. When she reached him... all that was heard was Itachi's painful scream. Time reverted to normal as Itachi took the hit, eyes wide with pain. "ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!" Sakura screamed. Just as Itachi wa about to collapsed, Sakura caught him. "Itachi...wake up! Please be ok! Itachi, please wake up!" Sakura shouted, shaking him. But Itachi didn't move. Sakura's eyes filled with tears as she thought of the worst...he was dead. "ITACHI! PLEASE DON'T DIE! I NEED YOU! I LOVE YOU! I'M SO SORRY I WAS HORRID TO YOU! Please, wake up!" Sakura sobbed, hugging his body to close to her's.

"There's only one way to save him...you have to bite him..." Kakashi said. "How do you know, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. Kakashi pulled down his mask to reveal...two sharp fangs! "You're a vampire?! How did you--" Naruto started but Kakashi stopped him. "I was also bitten by the black cladsmen that bit Sasuke. I was asleep one night and then, I felt this sharp pain racing in my neck. I woke up to see a black figure, fangs in my neck. I couldn't believe that vampires really exsisted," Kakashi said, pulling his mask back up. "Sakura, bite him! Hurry!" Naruto said. Sakura nodded and tilted his head to expose his neck. She slowly leaned in and sunk her fangs into his neck. "I hope this will wake him up..." she thought. After several minutes, she released him and licked the blood off of his neck. Kakashi jumped down and landed on the river's surface. He took Itachi's body and the gang went back up onto the bridge.

Sakura held Itachi close to her, praying he would wake up."Now all we have to do is wait...and hope," Kakashi said. "Itachi...please wake up...I can't live without you...I don't want to be alone..." Sakura said, tears once more in her eyes. Then, she kissed Itachi on the lips. Suddenly, they heard Itachi stir! Sakura gasped, pulling back. Itachi slowly opened his new silver eyes. "Itachi..." Sakura whispered. Itachi turned to her, smiling. "Sakura...please forgive me..." he said softly. Sakura hugged him, crying into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry I was angry! And of course I'll forgive you!" Sakura cried. Itachi hugged Sakura. "I love happy endings...WAAAAHH!!" Naruto cried, anime tears spilling from him. Sasuke smiled. Itachi and Sakura stared into each other, then leaned in for a passionate kiss. Suddenly, the four clansmen that attacked Sasuke appeared. The gang got into battle stance. It was a tense moment. "Pink haired one...you have exceptional skills. You should join us..." one of them said. "No thanks...my place is here," Sakura said.

Naruto started to say something, but Kakashi placed a hand over his mouth to stop him. Then...the four walked off. In a cloud of black smoke, all four disappeared. "What was that about?" Sasuke asked. "No clue. But, at least they left us alone," Kakashi said. "Sakura...I'm sorry for my actions..." Itachi said. "It's ok, Itachi...I'm just glad we're back together...as creatures of the night," Sakura said. Itachi nodded. The gang sprouted their wings. "Let's go, guys! I bet I can fly faster than ya'll!" Naruto said. "I'll take that bet," Sasuke said. Sakura smiled and helped Itachi stand up. The five took to the skies. Meanwhile, Tsunade was staring outside when they saw the figures of Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Itachi and Kakashi fly up. "(Gasp) They're...real? Vampires are real?" she asked herself. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming, but she wasn't. The gang saw Tsunade stare and smiled. "Let's go see Grandma Tsunade! I like to see the look on her face! Hee hee hee!" Naruto said.

The gang flew towards the Hokage Tower and they landed inside. "You're...you're real vampires?" Tsunade asked in disbelief. "Of course we are! What do you think we are, birds?" Naruto said, trying to fight back a laugh. Tsunade flopped back into her chair, still in shock that Kakashi himself and his students plus Itachi are real vampires! "Are..you here to--" "No, of course not! We just saw you stare and we had no choice, so...here we are," Sakura said. Tsunade smiled. "And here I thought they weren't real. You sure made a believer out of me," she said. The gang laughed, including Tsunade.

--

Phew...what a happy ending!

Please review!


End file.
